knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Sarajevo 1945. godine uspostava nove vlasti i stvaranje
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Već prije samog oslobođenja grada djelovao je ilegalni Narodni odbor na čelu sa dr. Zaimom Šarcem. Oni su imali mrežu odbora koji su odmah uspostavljali vlast, koja se neposredno nakon oslobođenja borila i protiv negativnih slučajeva, kakve su bile pljačke vojnika po stanovima, što su pojave koje su, nažalost, gotovo neizbježne u ovakvim situacijama.Razgovor Raifa Dizdarevića sa autorom, 7. maja 2007. Predsjedništvo ZAVNOBiH-a je na sjednici 19. aprila imenovalo Gradski narodnooslobodilački odbor za grad Sarajevo, na čelu sa predsjednikom profesorom Huseinom Brkićem, te potpredsjednicima advokatom Dušanom Vasiljevićem i trgovcem Matom Šerkom. Za sekretara je imenovan tipografski radnik Ferid Čengić, a za članove Odbora javni radnik Marko Marković, službenik Željezničkog bolničkog fonda Ivan Brkić, piljar Redžep Gorušanović, tipografski radnik Alojz Stanarević, krojač Mitar Dozet, trgovac Ahmet Novalija, advokat Ante Bošnjaković, trgovac Gliša Stojkanović, sudija Muhamed Čomara, ljekar dr. Nedo Zec, inžinjer Braco Prpić, općinski službenik Nezir Škaljić, bravar Glavne željezničke radionice Bude Bokan, učitelj Hasan Ljubunčić, učitelj u penziji Risto Galeb, učiteljica Dževahira Midžić, ljekar dr. Sveto Teofanović, krojačica Cilika Hajnrih, industrijalac Ismet Nikšić, knjigovezac Nikola Đebić, sudija dr. Avram Baruh, krojač Vejsil Krivošić, advokat dr. Boro Knežević, Mira Stanišić-Engel i inžinjer Vjekoslav Cinlić. Zadatak odbora bio je da vrši funkciju mjesne narodne vlasti dok se ne sprovedu gradski izbori.IAS, Fond Narodnog odbora grada Sarajeva, kutija br. 49, godina 1945, opšti spisi 97- 4369, sign. 230/45. Iako u dokumentima koji su pratili imenovanje članova prve gradske poslijeratne vlade nigdje nije navedena njihova nacionalna pripadnost ili vjeroispovijest, lahko se može uočiti da su nove vlasti, u skladu sa principom ZAVNOBIH-a da BiH nije ni srpska, ni hrvatska ni muslimanska, već i srpska i hrvatska i muslimanska, strogo vodile računa o višenacionalnom karakteru grada. Također su prvi put u povijesti grada na značajne funkcije izabrane i žene. Intencija vlasti je očigledno bila da se u strukture odlučivanja uvedu i pripadnici ranije zanemarenih društvenih slojeva, posebno radništva. Dvojbeno je, međutim, da li su oni imali dovoljno obrazovanja i iskustva za upravljanje jednim velikim gradom. Gradski narodni odbor, kako je ubrzo preimenovan, počeo je sa radom 20. aprila, a poslove iz svog djelokruga obavljao je preko devet odsjeka. To su bili: Odsjek za unutarnje poslove, kome je na čelu bio Boro Knežić, Finansijski odsjek – Marko Marković, Odsjek za narodnu prosvjetu – Hasan Ljubunčić, Građevinski odsjek – Ismet Nikšić, Odsjek za narodno zdravlje – dr. Svetislav Teofanović, Odsjek za socijalnu politiku – Mira Stanišić-Engel, Odsjek za ishranu – Nezir Škaljić, Odsjek za poljoprivredu, stočarstvo i veterinarstvo – Ivan Brkić i Odsjek za trgovinu i industriju – Anto Bošnjaković. Svi službenici ranijeg Gradskog poglavarstva stavljeni su na raspoloženje dok se ne donese odluka o njihovom preuzimanju, a za to vrijeme bili su dužni da obavljaju svoje dosadašnje poslove ili poslove koji im se naknadno stave u dužnost. U ovom dokumentu kojim su o odluci Predsjedništva ZAVNOBiH-a od 3. maja obaviješteni svi odsjeci i uredi naglašeno je da početak rada Gradskog narodnog odbora Sarajevo znači i početak djelovanja “prave narodne vlasti u našem gradu, što je od ogromnog historijskog značaja za naš grad kao prijestonice Federalne BiH. Za postignuće ovog cilja i ostvarenje ovih zadataka dužan je svaki rodoljub i sin naše zemlje, da sa svoje strane prema svojim mogućnostima dade sve od sebe. Stoga se i od službenika Gradskog narodnog odbora Sarajevo očekuje da će u svom radu pokazati najveću savjesnost i ljubav prema poslu, samoinicijativu i intenzivan rad.”IAS, Fond Narodnog odbora grada Sarajeva, kutija br. 49, godina 1945, opšti spisi 97- 4369, sign. 304/45. Sve u svemu, pred novim vlastima bio je zaista težak zadatak organizacije života u gradu, suočenog sa nestašicama osnovnih životnih namirnica i svih drugih artikala, djelomično uništenim stambenim fondom i velikom navalom na stanove, organizacijom školstva, opismenjavanjem... Stvaranje nove uprave Čišćenje gradske uprave, ali i ostalih javnih službi od nepodobnih činovnika i drugih uposlenika počelo je penzioniranjem, a oni koji se nisu mogli penzionirati uklanjali su se davanjem otkaza, najčešće pod izgovorom saradnjesa neprijateljima tokom rata. Takvi su najčešće ulagali žalbe, iz kojih se može sagledati sva kompleksnost situacije u kojoj su se našli uposlenici u javnim službama uspostavom okupacijske i kvislinške vlasti. Od svih službenika i radnika u odjeljenjima tražilo se da neizostavno sudjeluju u velikim “spontanim” manifestacijama, a prva prilika za to bila je 1. maja 1945. Tog su dana službenici i radnici gradske uprave, “kao intelektualni radnici”, trebali dokazati klasnu svijest i privrženost novoj Demokratskoj federativnoj Jugoslaviji.IAS, Fond Narodnog odbora grada Sarajeva, kutija br. 49, godina 1945, opšti spisi 97- 4369, sign. 177/45 Ovo je bilo vrijeme kada još nije uslijedio frontalni napad na religije, te su gradski službenici mogli dobiti slobodne dane za svoje vjerske praznike.Vidi za Jevreje IAS, Fond Narodnog odbora grada Sarajeva, kutija br. 51, godina 1945, opšti spisi 6659-21585, sign. 15088/45. ili za muslimane sign. 15891/45. Prednost pri popunjavanju praznih službeničkih mjesta u organima uprave, prema posebnom uputstvu Saveznog ministarstva za socijalnu politiku, morali su imati ratni vojni invalidi. Ipak, kada je krajem godine podvučena crta o radu činovništva, GNO Sarajevo obavještava Predsjedništvo Narodne vlade BiH da njegovo činovništvo ne odgovara aktualnim potrebama. Prema mišjenju GNO-a Sarajevo, razlog tome je što je preuzet cjelokupan stari aparat, u kojem su se osjećali svi nedostaci i ukorijenjene loše navike starih režima.ABiH, Pret. Vlade BiH, Sarajevo, 1945/1946, pov. br., broj kutije 44, sign. 85/45. S obzirom na značaj sudstva, ne iznenađuje da su nove vlasti posebnu pažnju posvetile čišćenju ove grane vlasti i stvaranju novog kadra po svojim kriterijima podobnosti, a Sarajevo je bilo sjedište Okružnog, Vrhovnog, Apelacionog i Šerijatskog suda, te su čistke u ovom segmentu bile posebno intenzivne u bh. prijestonici. Osim što je dio sudija pobjegao, kadrovsku prazninu pojačavala je činjenica da je JA po oslobođenju Sarajeva i drugih gradova mobilizirala sudije. Međutim, demobilizacija u tom trenutku nije bila u nadležnosti pojedinih jedinica, već Saveznog ministarstva narodne odbrane.Ministarstvo pravosuđa NRBiH, personalni spisi, 4-499, 1945, sign. 166/45. Prema Zakonu o privremenom uređenju položaja državnih službenika Federalne BiH, sva primanja u državnu službu za vrijeme NDH su proglašena ništavnim. To znači da su svi državni službenici primljeni u tom periodu morali da se stave na raspolaganje novim vlastima i podnesu molbu za ponovni prijem u službu. Oni za koje se utvrdilo da su se tokom rata kompromitirali dobijali su otkaze. Ova zakonska uredba posebno je rigorozno primjenjivana na pravosuđe. Personalni spisi pokazuju da nisu samo sudije i tužioci morali podnositi te molbe, već čak i oni koji su obavljali najniže poslove na hijerarhijskoj ljestvici – čistačice ili poslužitelji. Velika čistka u sarajevskom pravosuđu izvršena je početkom jula, kada je ministar pravde Hamdija Ćemerlić izdavao rješenja o otpuštanju iz službe uz kratko i svima isto obrazloženje “radi protunarodnog držanja za vrijeme okupacije i štete koju je nanio našim narodima”. Nakon što je sudstvo očišćeno od nepodobnih, a popunjeno podobnim, izdavane su posebne instrukcije organima sigurnosti na području grada kako da postupaju sa pojedinim kategorijama. Na konferenciji načelnika odjeljenja i šefova odsjeka za unutarnje poslove GNO Sarajevo i četiri rejona od 12. juna, upozoreno je da su za vojne osobe, kao i pripadnike milicije, nadležni bili vojni sudovi po svim krivičnim djelima, pa je, čim dođe do prijava protiv vojnog lica ili milicionera, spis trebalo izravno ustupati Vojnom sudu Komande grada Sarajeva. Skrenuta je pažnja da su odbornici rejonskih narodnih odbora lica koja vrše vlast, te njih nije trebalo lišavati slobode osim u onim slučajevima gdje je postojala mogućnost ometanja istraga. Njihove eventualne greške trebalo je dostaviti okružnim narodnim odborima, koji bi raspravljali o njihovim slučajevima. Osim toga, sva lica koja su uzimana kao pomoćna za vršenje određenih poslova, kao što su članovi pojedinih komisija i slično, tretirana su kao nositelji javne narodne funkcije, pa se pri njihovom izboru nalagao oprez. Međutim, u slučaju njihove krivice šefovi unutarnjih odsjeka trebali su naročito oprezno postupati “da narod ne bi stekao loše uvjerenje o našim vlastima”, a s druge strane, da se ne stekne utisak da narodnu vlast, makar kao pomagač, ne može vršiti onaj ko za to svojim moralnim kvalifikacijama nije dorastao.IAS, Fond Narodnog odbora grada Sarajeva, kutija br. 49, godina 1945, opšti spisi 97- 4369, sign. 1733/45. Sličan imunitet od krivičnog gonjenja sebi su uzurpirali i članovi Partije. Na više sastanaka MKKPJ Sarajevo tokom godine je ukazivano da eventualne prijestupnike iz redova Partije najprije treba saslušati pred partijskim organima, pa tek onda odlučiti da li će se slučaj predati javnom tužiocu. Takav krivac, ako bi eventualno dobio neku partijsku kaznu, naprimjer ukor ili opomenu, ne bi bio predan tužilaštvu. U ovom vremenu se ipak ne može govoriti o tome da su nove vlasti bile do srži korumpirane ili nemoralne, pa su se morale štititi posebnim interpretacijama zakona u svom slučaju. Naprotiv, ovakve mjere su više bile rezultat želje da se javno ne naruši ugled vlasti, koje su se po svaku cijenu željele prikazati narodnim, a iznad svega poštenim i moralnim. Međutim, izmišljanjem imuniteta za sebe stvoren je opasan presedan i u samom početku uništena svaka pomisao o pravnoj državi, o zakonu jednakom za sve. Povlašćivanjem jedne grupe ljudi pred zakonom samo zbog svoje uloge u partijskim i državnim organima značilo je sijanje sjemena za stvaranje “nove klase”, za koju ne važe pravila igre kao u slučaju običnih smrtnika. Narodni odbori dobijali su uputstva da sa strankama postupaju pažljivo i na takav način da uvide kako je narodna vlast izvor i utoka jednakosti, pravde i poštenja, dok se šefovima odsjeka ostavljala mogućnost da na stranke mogu utjecati lijepom riječju, opomenom ili ukorom i da na takav način rješavaju pitanje krivnje u lakšim slučajevima.IAS, Fond Narodnog odbora grada Sarajeva, kutija br. 49, godina 1945, opšti spisi 97- 4369, sign. 3766/45. Međutim, organi uprave bili su rastegnuti između želje da novu vlast prikažu kao istinski narodnu i humaniju od prethodnih i potrebe da se mnoge akcije protiv protivnika režima i onih koji su se protivili mnogim njegovim akcijama izvedu brzo i oštro. Zato su počinjene brojne zloupotrebe prilikom pretresa stanova i nezakonitog lišavanja slobode, što je naškodilo ugledu novih vlasti. Već početkom juna Savezno ministarstvo unutarnjih poslova, posredstvom Republičkog MUP-a, proslijedilo je svim okružnim narodnim odborima u BiH, kao i GNO-u Sarajevo, načelno uputstvo za pretres stana, kojim se traži da organ koji vrši pretresanje stana treba da ima pismeno ovlaštenje i da ga je dužan prije početka pretresa pokazati onome kod koga će pretres vršiti. Izuzetak jedino mogu predstavljati slučajevi kada se radi o licima za koja se unaprijed pretpostavlja da mogu pružiti oru- žani otpor. Savezni MUP upozorava i na elementarnu normu da se prilikom pretresa postupa kao prema osumnjičenom, a ne optuženom, te da surovo postupanje izaziva samo negodovanje građana, dok efekat u istrazi sa ozbiljnim i učtivim ponašanjem dokazuje da je narodna vlast dorasla svim zadacima koji se pred nju postavljaju. Također se zahtijeva da se pretresanje stana redovno vrši u prisustvu osumnjičenog ili, ako to nije moguće, u prisustvu nekog od odraslih ukućana ili susjeda.IAS, Fond Narodnog odbora grada Sarajeva, kutija br. 49, godina 1945, opšti spisi 97- 4369, sign. 3177/45. O ovom uputstvu raspravljalo se nedugo zatim, 12. juna, na konferenciji načelnika odjeljenja i šefova odsjeka Odjeljenja za unutarnje poslove GNO-a Sarajevo, čiji su zaključci proslijeđeni unutarnjim odsjecima rejonskih narodnih odbora. Ponovo je naglašeno da pretres stanova treba vršiti naročito obazrivo i prvenstveno prema prijavi na temelju koje je pretres naređen. Rejoni su upozoreni i na to da kada miliciju pozivaju na intervenciju komandiru čete daju tačne upute, jer je primijećeno da se na miliciju prenose ovlaštenja sa rejona da izriče kazne, što ubuduće ne treba raditi, jer “od naše milicije ne smijemo stvoriti običnu policiju i gdje se ona pojavi narod treba prema njoj imati puno povjerenje i poštovanje”. Partijska organizacija Naravno, prikaz situacije u gradu u vremenu nakon oslobođenja nepotpun je bez osvrta na rad partijske organizacije. BiH u to vrijeme još nije imala svoju posebnu komunističku partiju, što će dobiti tek 1948. godine, a već je Komunistička partija Jugoslavije još uvijek organizaciono djelovala u BiH preko Pokrajinskog komiteta KPJ za BiH. Članstvo KPJ u BiH znatno se uvećalo tokom rata, te je u BiH po zavr- šetku rata bilo 12.275 članova. Njima je rukovodio Pokrajinski komitet KPJ za BiH, koji je imao 13 članova. Prema smjernicama Centralnog komiteta KPJ od 3. jula, Pokrajinski komitet je izabrao Politički biro na čelu sa sekretarom Đurom Pucarom Starim, a ulogu organizacionog sekretara dobio je Cvijetin Mijatović.Drago Borovčanin: “KPJ u BiH u periodu obnove i početnim fazama planske izgradnje 1945-1948”, u: Istorija Saveza komunista BiH, Knjiga II, Institut za istoriju Sarajevo, 1990. Veliki problem predstavljala je neravnoteža u nacionalnom sastavu članstva i nacionalne strukture BiH. Precizniji podaci o nacionalnoj strukturi članstva KPJ u BiH mogu se dobiti s kraja 1946. godine, a oni pokazuju da je Srba bilo 69,1 posto, Muslimana 20,3 posto i Hrvata samo 8,5 posto. Preostali članovi KPJ bili su iz reda raznih nacionalnih manjina. Ove brojke treba uzeti, ipak, sa znatnom rezervom kada su u pitanju Bošnjaci članovi KPJ, zbog toga što naziv “musliman” još nije bio definiran kao odrednica nacionalne pripadnosti, nego je više označavao vjersku pripadnost, te su se mnogi Bošnjaci, posebno članovi KPJ, u nacionalnom smislu izjašnjavali kao Srbi ili Hrvati. Mora se imati u vidu i činjenica da su Srbi u tom trenutku bili najbrojniji narod u BiH.Isto. Područje grada Sarajeva bilo je u nadležnosti Mjesnog komiteta KPJ Sarajevo, koje je imalo rang kao drugih sedam oblasnih komiteta. Nažalost, broj zapisnika sa sastanaka MKKPJ Sarajevo iz ovog perioda koji su sačuvani veoma je mali. Ipak, i iz ovako ograničenih izvora može se potvrditi više puta izrečena konstatacija o konspirativnom radu Partije u periodu nakon oslobo- đenja. Zapisnici sa sastanaka nisu ni potpisani ni ovjereni, a čak i u zapisnicima partijski zvaničnici oslovljavaju se po nadimcima i inicijalima, veoma rijetko po imenu i prezimenu. Novi Mjesni komitet formiran je 9. aprila, a na čelu mu je bio bravarski radnik Vaso Miskin Crni. Osim njega, u MK su ušli: Olga Marasović, Mladen Knežević, Betika Romano, Ferid Čengić, Juraj Marek, Marija Koš, Dragutin Kosovac, Radovan Stijačić, Dane Olbina, Jovanka Čović, Gojko Rodić i Novak Anđelić. Miskinu, rođenom Trebinjcu, sudbina nije bila naklonjena. Ovaj prvi sarajevski poslijeratni partijski šef umro je već 4. jula 1945. godine, a Ordenom narodnog heroja odlikovan je 26. jula iste godine. Miskina je na toj dužnosti zamijenio Vojo Ljujić'.'''Kratka biografija Miskina nalazi se u: Sarajevo u revoluciji, tom IV, str. 794, Istorijski arhiv Sarajevo, 1981.' '''Partija nije vodila računa samo o općim političkim smjernicama, već je nastojala nadzirati gotovo svaki segment života. Svi državni organi bili su pod njenom apsolutnom kontolom, dok je sprečavan svaki vid političkog ili kulturnog organiziranja bez partijskog nadzora. Pojedini partijski funkcioneri dobijali su konkretna zaduženja da rukovode i nadziru rad pojedinih organa, institucija ili preduzeća, te sačuvani zapisnici sa partijskih sastanaka često prije liče na zapisnike nekog vladinog organa nego jedne političke partije. Mjesec dana nakon oslobođenja grada, pod rukovodstvom MKKPJ Sarajevo, u tom trenutku djelovalo je 119 članova KPJ, a u taj broj nisu bili uračunati partijci organizirani u ustanovama kao što su NOO (138), OZN-a (26) i dr. U četiri rejona članovi Partije bili su organizirani u rejonskim komitetima i ćelijama. Svi rejonski komiteti imali su po šest članova, a najviše ćelija (sedam) bilo je u II rejonu (Centar). Najmanje ćelija (samo dvije) imao je I rejon (Vratnik). Prema izvještajima iz rejonskih komiteta, do tada u KPJ nije primljen niko ko nije imao potrebne kvalifikacije za to. Kada je u pitanju partijska organizacija u OZN-i, konstatira se da se partijski život teško odvija jer radno vrijeme nije ograničeno, a kao problemi se ističu konspiracija, aljkavost i birokratizam.Zapisnik sa sastanka MKKPJ Sarajevo 17-20. maja 1945, IAS Fond-zbirka Gradski komitet SK Sarajevo, kutija br. 2, godina 1945-1951. MKKPJ bio je nezadovoljan i u vezi s formiranjem svoje transmisije, Jedinstvenog narodnooslobodilačkog fronta, kao organizacije koja bi pod komunističkim kišobranom trebalo da privuče režimu šire slojeve stanovništva. Prema MKKPJ, do sredine maja NOF još nije objedinjavao sve slojeve, nije radio po planu, niti je izlazio s konkretnim problemima pred mase.Isto. Organiziranje propagande i mobiliziranje masa Jedan od osnovnih stupova novog režima bila je propaganda kao sredstvo masovne mobilizacije ljudi i oblikovanja njihove svijesti prema novim ideološ- kim uzusima. Posebnu važnost pri Pokrajinskom komitetu, kao i svim okruž- nim komitetima, te MK Sarajevo, imale su komisije za agitaciju i propagandu. Nakon početnog perioda u kojem je na ovom polju, prema mišljenju MKKPJ Sarajevo, vladala izvjesna anarhija i spontan karakter, odlučeno je da se Agitprop centralizira pod rukovodstvom partijskih foruma, te postavi svestranije i šire. Da bi se to postiglo, bilo je neophodno stvoriti poseban aparat pri CK, PK, MK, koji bi obuhvatio sektore štampe i političke agitacije, teorije i predavanja, kulture i prosvjete, te organizacije tehnike i agitacije u školama. Odlučeno je da se povremeno sazivaju aktivi agitatora na kojima bi se diskutiralo o najaktualnijim političkim pitanjima, te aktivi predavača na kojima će se donositi jednoobrazan plan predavanja. Ukazano je na potrebu da se promijeni stav prema centralnoj štampi i u vezi s tim posveti pažnja preradi svih važnijih članaka “Borbe”. Odlučeno je da se razvije široka mreža dopisnika koji će obavještavati o svim problemima i rezultatima rada, da se koordinira rad sa omladinskim organizacijama i organiziraju posebne kartoteke za kadrove agitacije i propagande. Sav politički dio agitacije i propagande trebao se odvijati kroz NOF, u specijalnim odjeljenjima za agitaciju i propagandu kojima će rukovoditi kadrovi Agitpropa. U Sarajevu je trebalo u svim partijskim organizacijama najhitnije zavesti imena onih koji će raditi za Agitprop. Njihova dužnost je bila da hitno dostave spisak dopisnika iz preduzeća, ustanova i masovnih organizacija. Drugi zadatak je bila organizacija usmenih novina koja će tretirati najvažnija politička pitanja, bilo opća ili lokalna, zatim organizirati čitaonice, pronaći prostorije za kulturni rad, pokrenuti razna kulturna društva, a naročitu pažnju posvetiti preduzećima. Detaljna uputstva data su i za organizaciju konferencija, koja su ocijenjena kao jedno od najvažnijih u političkoj masovnoj agitaciji.Isto. U kontekstu mobilizacije masa, Partija je veliku pažnju posvećivala mladima. I sama po godinama starosti svoga članstva veoma mlada, KPJ je nakon rata povela akciju mobilizacije omladine kako bi ostvarila neke kratkoročne ciljeve za koje su joj mladi ljudi bili potrebni, kao što su radne akcije na izgradnji zemlje, ali je rađeno i na duži rok, prvenstveno propagandno-odgojnim metodama radi preoblikovanja svijesti mlade generacije u novom duhu. Slično kao i organizacije “odraslih”, i omladina je imala avangardnu komunističku organizaciju SKOJ, koja je prije svega njegovala partijski podmladak, te Narodnu omladinu (odnosno USAOJ) kao masovnu organizaciju mladih, rukovođenu i usmjeravanu od SKOJ-a, koji je opet za svoj rad odgovarao Partiji. Dobar izvor za rad omladinske organizacije u Sarajevu, kao i odnos Partije prema njoj, predstavlja referat Brace Kosovca o stanju u omladinskoj organizaciji, podnesen na sastanku MKKPJ Sarajevo 5. novembra 1945. Prema ovom izvještaju, do novembra 1945. više od 10.000 sarajevskih omladinaca i omladinki nalazilo se u organizaciji Narodne omladine, dok je članova SKOJa bilo 1.800, što je ocijenjeno nedovoljnim. Osnovna forma propagandnog i teoretskog rada među “najizdignutijom omladinom” bile su čitalačke grupe. Za ostale su formirani debatni kružoci. Plan je dalo Centralno vijeće Narodne omladine Jugoslavije. Također su organizirani seminari sa rukovodiocima čitalačkih grupa i rukovodiocima Narodne omladine. U sporazumu sa Agitpropom MKKPJ Sarajevo organizirana su predavanja za omladinu u smislu njenog aktiviranja na planu Narodnog fronta. Ocijenjeno je da je učešće sarajevske omladine u radnim akcijama veoma pomoglo omladinskoj organizaciji, ali da kadar sa izgradnje pruga nije dovoljno iskorišten. Naime, na pruzi je 300 sarajevskih omladinaca predloženo za SKOJ, ali do novembra još nisu bili primljeni. Omladinski lideri u Sarajevu žalili su se i na nedovoljnu pomoć partijske organizacije. Partija je malo znala i malo se zanimala za SKOJ, dok su omladinci koji su radili u partijskim organizacijama malo nastojali da ta pitanja postave na dnevni red odgovarajućih partijskih organizacija. Partijske organizacije optužene su da sektaše u pogledu primanja skojevaca u Partiju. Navedeno je da je u periodu od aprila do novembra u partijskoj organizaciji u ministarstvima primljeno samo šest omladinaca. S druge strane, ponašanje pojedinih omladinskih funkcionera bilo je daleko od pohvalnog. U ovom izvještaju je navedeno da pojedini srednjoškolci odbijaju odgovarati na pitanja svojih profesora pod izgovorom da nisu mogli naučiti jer su imali posla u organizaciji. Pojedini bivši članovi OK SKOJ-a nisu se htjeli podvrgnuti partijskoj disciplini o odlasku u školu. Naime, odziv omladine u tehničke škole bio je veliki, ali u učiteljske veoma slab, uprkos partijskim direktivama. Pohvaljeni su oni omladinci koji su ušli u školu po partijskim uputama, iako su se pritom sukobili sa vlastitim roditeljima, koji su ih izbacivali iz kuće. U okviru rada sa mladim generacijama pristupilo se i formiranju Pionirske organizacije koja je okupljala najmlađe uzraste. Uprkos početnim poteškoćama zbog nedovoljnog broja kadrova na ovom pitanju, vremenom se prišlo i formiranju rejonskih pionirskih štabova kao radnih tijela u koja su ušli kao sekretari članovi rejonskih omladinskih komiteta. Također je održan niz kurseva za pionirske rukovodioce.Zapisnik sa sastanka MKKPJ Sarajevo 5. novembra 1945, IAS Fond-zbirka Gradski komitet SK Sarajevo, kutija br. 2, godina 1945-1951. Problemi sa partijskim članstvom Jedan od problema koji je mučio gradsku partijsku organizaciju bila je i disciplina njenih članova. KPJ je tokom rata, ali i prije, uložila puno da izgradi lik komunista, revolucionara, kao moralno ispravne ličnosti, koja živi i radi isključivo za ostvarenje svojih ideala. Međutim, četverogodišnje ratovanje, omasovljavanje Partije u ratu, iskušenje koje predstavlja dolazak na vlast, ali često i obična ljudska želja da čovjek sebi nakon toliko vremena odricanja da malo oduška, dovodili su ponekad u pitanje tu idealiziranu sliku. Od trenutka oslobođenja grada pojedini partijski članovi dali su sebi za pravo da se upuste u razne zloupotrebe, od krađe napuštene imovine, korupcije, do raznih drugih stvari koje su škodile ugledu nove vlasti, kao što su ljubavne afere, pijančevanje... Partija se, također, suočavala s tim da njene direktive ostaju mrtvo slovo na papiru, a pojedini članovi često, pod raznim izgovorima, nisu dolazili na sastanke ili su svojim obavezama pristupali neodgovorno. Zato su rasprave o ovim pitanjima bile česte i Partija se borila protiv takvih pojava raznim uputstvima, izricanjem blažih ili težih kazni, koristeći isključenje, a pojedince bi na kraju predavala i javnom tužiocu. Neposredno nakon oslobođenja MKKPJ konstatira da su drugovi koji su došli iz vojske postali prilično labavi, a posebno je istaknut slučaj pomoćnika komesara bataljona koji je krao po stanovima.Zapisnik sa sastanka MKKPJ Sarajevo 17-20.maja 1945, IAS Fond-zbirka Gradski komitet SK Sarajevo, kutija br. 2, godina 1945-1951 Tokom vremena sve su više bilježeni slučajevi i drugih grijeha partijskog članstva. Ponekad, nažalost, arhivska građa govori o tome da je neko kažnjen, ali ne i zašto. Recimo: “Za Manđuku ukor s posljednjom opomenom – da se pozove u MK i da se razgovara s njim”.Zapisnik sa sastanka MKKPJ Sarajevo 3. oktobra 1945, IAS Fond-zbirka Gradski komitet SK Sarajevo, kutija br. 2, godina 1945-1951. Na sastanku MKKPJ Sarajevo 13. novembra iz članstva je isključen Tomo Zimo, “koji je očigledno nepravilno primljen u Partiju, koji je prošao razne fa- šističke sindikalne organizacije, a sada ne dolazi na partijski sastanak”. Ova vijest bila mu je saopćena na sastanku partijske ćelije. Na istom sastanku je zbog pijančevanja i neizvršavanja postavljenih zadataka vezano za uređenje birališta Avdo Toholj kažnjen posljednjom opomenom, dok je zaključeno da se Brana Todić iz Direkcije pošta upozori da više pažnje posveti radu partijske organizacije u ovoj firmi, jer je uočeno da je za vrijeme sastanka Biroa Todić sjedio pred usmenim novinama u Direkciji pošta.Zapisnik sa sastanka MKKPJ Sarajevo 13. novembra 1945, IAS Fond-zbirka Gradski komitet SK Sarajevo, kutija br. 2, godina 1945-1951 Svi članovi MKKPJ dobijali su zaduženja da obilaze rejonske organizacije kako bi provodili kontrolu izvršenja partijskih zaključaka i direktiva, kao i da se upoznaju s problemima u pojedinoj partijskoj organizaciji kako bi na licu mjesta pružili pomoć na otklanjanju nedostataka i slabosti.Zapisnik sa sastanka MKKPJ Sarajevo 13. novembra 1945, IAS Fond-zbirka Gradski komitet SK Sarajevo, kutija br. 2, godina 1945-1951. Veliki problem za MKKPJ Sarajevo predstavljala je partijska organizacija u ministarstvima. Tamo su partijski kadrovi bili rastrgani između partijskih i državnih poslova, preopterećeni radom, neki su pokazivali loše rezultate, dok su neki bili umiješani u malverzacije. Sve u svemu, na kraju godine je zaključeno da partijska organizacija u gradu proživljava krizu. MKKPJ Sarajevo ocijenio je da se Partija našla u jednoj malograđanskoj sredini. Oportunizam se osjećao na svim linijama, kao i gubitak stalnog kursa i prepuštanje malograđanskim elementima da prevladaju u Partiji. Konstatirano je da se osjećaju jaki ostaci idejnog socijaldemokratskog utjecaja, odnosno da buržoaska ideologija na svim sektorima pritišće partijsku organizaciju, da u radničkim krugovoma te u AFŽ-u preovladava kruhoborstvo... Međutim, MKKPJ je smatrao da nisu samo ti “objektivni” činioci doprinijeli takvom stanju u Partiji, nego i niz subjektivnih momenata. Ideološki nivo članstva je ocijenjen veoma niskim, što je dovelo do niza posljedica, uključujući slabljenje partijske organizacije i sistema rukovođenja. Partijci su kritizirani jer ne mrze svog klasnog neprijatelja, a MK da sporo reagira na uočene probleme u ministarstvima i preduzećima. Dalje, konstatirano je da MK još nije uzeo situaciju u svoje ruke i zaključeno je da unutar MKKPJ izvjesne stvari treba raščistiti: prije svega, da MK djeluje jedinstveno, zatim da svaki član, pored posebnih zadataka, treba da se bavi i problemima partijske organizacije, da MK bude mjesto gdje će se svakodnevno dolaziti... Da bi se stvari u Partiji dovele u red, odnosno stvorio boljševički duh, zaključeno je da se zavede disciplina. “Ako su propusti svjesni, kazniti, ako kazna ne koristi, isključiti. Uspostaviti gvozdenu disciplinu koristeći metodu ubjeđivanja.”Zapisnik sa sastanka MKKPJ Sarajevo 14. decembra 1945, IAS Fond-zbirka Gradski komitet SK Sarajevo, kutija br. 2, godina 1945-1951. Izbori i masovni skupovi Prava prilika da se pokaže snaga nove vlasti bili su izbori za jugoslavensku Ustavotvornu skupštinu održani 11. novembra. U historiji komunističke Jugoslavije ovo su jedini zaista važni izbori, iako se na njima nije pojavila nikakva opozicija. Naime, nova vlast je morala dobiti kakvu-takvu demokratsku legitimaciju, tim prije što je stalno insistirala na tome da predstavlja volju i interese naroda, ali i da se pred međunarodnom javnošću pokaže da novi režim uživa podršku naroda. Zato se u predizbornom periodu nisu birala sredstva da se mobiliziraju mase za podršku kandidatima Narodnog fronta i da se opozicija onemogući. Iako su slobodni izbori bili međunarodna obaveza nove Jugoslavije prema sporazumu Tito – Šubašić, opozicija je ometana na sve moguće načine i na kraju je digla ruke od svega, proglasivši bojkot izbora. KPJ, s druge strane, nije izašla na izbore kao samostalna partija, već je isturila Narodni front kao krovnu organizaciju koja je okupljala sve postojeće masovne organizacije, sindikate, kao i grupe predratnih stranaka koje su mu prišle, prihvativši njegova programska načela, drugim riječima “utapanje” pod potpunom komunističkom kontrolom. Interesantno je da KPJ čak nije bila ni registrirana u Narodnom frontu kao partija, iako je stajala iza njegove organizacije i potpuno ga je kontrolirala. Dalje su iz biračkih spiskova izbačeni mnogi politički protivnici, u BiH 39.438 osoba ili 3,46 posto, što je najveći procenat od svih federalnih jedinica.Srećko M. Džaja, Politička realnost jugoslavenstva. Sarajevo-Zagreb: Svjetlo riječi, 2004. Na području grada Sarajeva je u stalne biračke spiskove upisano 50.239 birača, a brisano je sa spiska 1.299 lica. Odjeljenje za unutarnje poslove GNO Sarajevo je prije izbora biračkim odborima “izdalo potrebna pismena uputstva za provedbu izbora”.ABiH, Pret. Vlade BiH, Sarajevo, 1945/1946. pov. br., broj kutije 44, sign. 85/45. Na izborima se glasalo kuglicama, a budući da nikakvog protivnika Narodnom frontu više nije bilo, za one koji su se htjeli izjasniti protiv njega bila je predviđena posebna “ćorava kutija”, čime je povrijeđena i tajnost glasanja. Kada je postalo jasno da nikakve opozicije na izborima neće biti, komunistima je bilo važno da osiguraju što masovniji odziv birača i što veće izjaš- njavanje za listu Narodnog fronta. I Mjesni komitet KPJ Sarajevo odlučio je da nakon odustajanja opozicije glavna predizborna parola bude “Svi na izbore”. Za veliki zbor u gradu koji se održao 21. oktobra dovođen je narod iz okoline grada, ali i delegacije iz unutrašnjosti. Biračka mjesta trebalo je urediti svečano, ali i uopće za izbore je trebalo prirediti svečanu atmosferu. Prije velikog skupa održavane su brojne rejonske konferencije Narodnog fronta, kojima su ton davali komunisti. U organizaciju zbora uključene su sve masovne organizacije, AFŽ i USAOBiH, ali i ministarstva, vojska, OZN-a, Komanda grada, milicija, te javni i kulturni radnici. Poslije zbora 21. oktobra pristupilo se organizaciji bezbrojnih skupova po raznim organizacijama, uključujući radnike, žene i omladinu, a dijeljeni su i leci sa fotografijama kandidata Narodnog fronta i njihovim biografijama. I Partiji i Frontu je naglašena važnost masovnog učešća žena na izborima.Zapisnik sa sastanka MKKPJ Sarajevo 3. oktobra 1945, IAS Fond-zbirka Gradski komitet SK Sarajevo, kutija br. 2, godina 1945-1951. Izbori su za KPJ u BiH predstavljali jasan uspjeh jer su rezultati bili znatno iznad jugoslavenskog prosjeka. Na izborima za Saveznu skupštinu (Donji dom, kasnije preimenovan u Savezno vijeće) u BiH je izašlo 1.004.964 ili 92,53 posto birača, od kojih se 956.909 ili 92,53 posto izjasnilo za listu Narodnog fronta, dok ih je 48.155 ili 4,79 posto dalo glas “ćoravoj kutiji”. Slično je bilo i za izbore za Skupštinu naroda (Gornji dom, kasnije preimenovan u Vijeće naroda), gdje je izborima pristupilo 999.698 birača ili 92,04 posto, od kojih je 941.391 bilo za kandidate Narodnog fronta, a 58.307 ili 5,83 posto za “ćoravu kutiju”. Na jugoslavenskom nivou za kandidate Narodnog fronta za Saveznu skupštinu glasalo je 90,48 posto birača, a 9,52 posto ubacilo je kuglice u “ćoravu kutiju”, dok je na izborima za Skupštinu naroda Narodni front dobio 88,70 posto, a “ćorava kutija” 11,30 posto glasova.Srećko M. Džaja, Politička realnost jugoslavenstva. Sarajevo-Zagreb: Svjetlo riječi, 2004 Izborni rezultati svakako su odraz velikog pritiska KPJ na javnost putem medija i masovnih skupova, te onemogućavanja bilo kakve opozicije, ali su komunisti stekli i veliki kapital u narodu ratnim zaslugama. Ne treba, međutim, smetnuti s uma da su komunisti uspješno baratali parolom “nema povratka na staro”, naglašavajući kako su u predratnom periodu zbog nacionalnog egoizma političkih stranaka potpuno zanemarena socijalna i ekonomska pitanja. Komunisti su, također, putem masovnih organizacija i bezbrojnih skupova uspješno stvarali privid stvarne demokratije, tim prije što su veliki naglasak stavljali na ranije zanemarene društvene skupine – žene, omladinu i radništvo. S druge strane, “uspjeh” ovih izbora stavio je pečat na pokušaj bilo kakvog institucionaliziranja opozicije, dok će i oni ostaci predratnih stranaka utopljeni u Narodni front ubrzo potpuno nestati sa scene. Put u jednopartijski sistem bio je konačno apsolutno osiguran. Ovaj uspjeh naveo je GNO Sarajevo da u izvještaju za mjesec novembar saopći da se aktivnost reakcije ne zapaža, naročito poslije izbora za Ustavotvornu skupštinu, nakon čega je reakcija izgubila nade koje je polagala na intervenciju “inostrane reakcije”. Visok procenat glasača na izborima, od čega je ogromna većina glasala za kandidate Narodnog fronta, za GNO je bio jasan dokaz da parole opozicije kojima su birači pozivani na apstinenciju nisu imale odjeka u narodu i da je narod za politiku Narodnog fronta.ABiH, Pret. Vlade BiH, Sarajevo, 1945/1946. pov. br., broj kutije 44, sign. 118/45. Veliki skupovi nisu organizirani samo za vrijeme predizborne kampanje. Organiziranje masovnih skupova bilo je još jedno kvazidemokratsko sredstvo legitimiranja nove vlasti, čime se stvarao utisak o velikoj podršci koju režim uživa u narodu. Tokom 1945. masovni skupovi održavaju se u Sarajevu kao na pokretnoj traci svakim mogućim povodom. Rekord je, vjerovatno, oboren u prvoj polovini maja. Najprije je organizirana velika proslava međunarodnog Praznika rada (1. maja), narednog dana se slavio ulazak saveznika u Berlin, 7. maja je otkrivena Spomen-ploča Gavrilu Principu na mjestu odakle je pucao u prijestolonasljednika Franza Ferdinanda, 9. maja se slavi kapitulacija Njemač- ke, Kongres USAOJ-a održava se od 6. do 9. maja... I tako nizom, sve do Titove posjete Sarajevu u novembru, kada je procijenjeno da se maršal Jugoslavije s balkona Narodne banke obratio masi od čak 100.000 ljudi. Budući da je Titova posjeta došla neposredno pred dolazak zime, njome je završena sezona velikih skupova u Sarajevu 1945. godine, ali se ovaj običaj nastavio i u narednim godinama. Potrebno je reći da u tom periodu, što je nakon 1948. godine i sukoba sa Staljinom prešućivano, gotovo da nije bilo nijednog velikog skupa na kojem nije prisutan neki politički ili vojni predstavnik SSSR-a, a parole kojima se veličao SSSR i Staljin bile su sasvim uobičajena stvar. Tipično za nedemokratske režime, vlasti bi najprije organizirale masovne skupove i onda mjerile svoju popularnost prema masovnosti odziva i raspoloženju učesnika.ABiH, Pret. Vlade BiH, Sarajevo, 1945/1946. pov. br., broj kutije 44, sign. 85/45 Zaključna razmatranja Općenito pitanje Drugog svjetskog rata u bivšoj Jugoslaviji i uspostavu komunističke vladavine ne treba posmatrati jednostrano, u crno-bijelom svjetlu. Nakon prekomjerne, nekritičke glorifikacije narodnooslobodilačkog rata i perioda socijalističke izgradnje u našoj publicistici nakon 90-ih prečesto se odlazilo u drugu krajnost i prikazivalo komunistički period kao crno doba u kojem je posebno stradavala “naša” nacija. Zbivanja na području Jugoslavije tokom Drugog svjetskog rata pokazala su da je obnova Jugoslavije kakva je uspostavljena nakon 1918. godine nemoguća. Komunisti su jedini ponudili neku alternativu. Jedina su politička organizacija koja se dosljedno suprotstavljala okupatoru i njegovim pomagačima od samog početka, čime je NOP postao uvaženi, međunarodno priznati član svjetske antifašističke koalicije. Stavljajući se na čelo općenarodnog pokreta, komunisti su uspjeli ostvariti ono što se nakon iskustva iz perioda Kraljevine i žestokih međunacionalnih obra- čuna tokom rata činilo nemogućim – usmjeriti jedan stihijski otpor, pretvoriti ga u organiziranu armiju i postepeno u njega uvući pripadnike svih naroda Jugoslavije. Pritom su zaradili poštovanje i svojih protivnika. Okupljanjem pripadnika svih naroda na platformi izgradnje nove Jugoslavije uspjeli su u dobroj mjeri zaustaviti genocidnu politiku kako ustaša tako i četnika, spasivši jugoslavenske narode od međusobnog uništenja. Ovo je posebno važno u slu- čaju BiH, gdje bi se stvari razvijale ko zna kako da otporom nisu zaustavljeni ustaški genocid nad Srbima i četnički nad Bošnjacima i Hrvatima. Pobjedom nad ustašama i četnicima barem su za neko vrijeme poražene i velikodržavne ideologije koje su, kako je to pokazao i rat 90-ih godina 20. stoljeća, najopasnije i najokrutnije uvijek bile u BiH. Dogovor o priznanju svih jugoslavenskih naroda i uspostavi federalnih jedinica, kasnijih republika, kakav je napravljen odlukama AVNOJ-a, a koji je vjerovatno bio najpravednije moguće rješenje u datom trenutku, predratne građanske snage sigurno nikada ne bi mogle posti- ći. Za BiH je najvažnija bila obnova njene državnosti odlukama AVNOJ-a i ZAVNOBiH-a i njeno stavljanje u isti rang sa ostalim federalnim jedinicama, te naglašavanje njenog multietničkog karaktera kroz formulu “ni srpska, ni hrvatska, ni muslimanska, nego i srpska, i hrvatska, i muslimanska”. Sjenu na ove odluke baca kasnije otezanje priznanja nacionalne posebnosti Muslimana, ali iz odluka AVNOJ-a i ZAVNOBIH-a nedvojbeno proizlazi da su komunisti u tom trenutku vidjeli Muslimane kao posebnu nacionalnu zajednicu. Bez ovih odluka AVNOJ-a i ZAVNOBiH-a bio bi nemoguć kasniji ustavnopravni razvoj BiH, uvijek u skladu sa statusom drugih republika, što je u konačnici i omogućilo međunarodno priznanje BiH 1992. i spriječilo aneksiju njenih teritorija od strane susjednih zemalja. Odluke o obnovi državnosti BiH praktično su značile i spas za Sarajevo kao njen glavni grad. Provincijalizacija Sarajeva započeta u Kraljevini, nastavljena u NDH (a slično je stajalo i u velikosrpskim koncepcijama četničkog pokreta), zaustavljena je njegovim ponovnim pretvaranjem u prijestonicu BiH. Sarajevo ponovo postaje centar političkog, kulturnog, ekonomskog i svakog drugog oblika života u BiH, što će omogućiti njegov veliki razvoj u komunističkom periodu, iako će to imati i svoje naličje. S druge strane, cijena dolaska komunista na vlast nije bila mala. Ona je značila uvođenje diktature po boljševičkom uzoru. Teško je u bivšoj Jugoslaviji naći grad u kojem su komunisti dočekani sa takvim olakšanjem, jer je oslobođenju grada prethodio sumanuti Luburićev režim. Zato je i “kredit” koji su dobili od naroda sigurno bio veći nego drugdje. Sve užasnije lice okupatorskog režima, uspjesi saveznika na svim frontovima i konstantno jačanje narodnooslobodilačkog pokreta doveli su do znatnog jačanja ilegalnog pokreta otpora u Sarajevu pod izvanrednim Valterovim vodstvom. Njegova nacionalna struktura gotovo se poklapa sa nacionalnom strukturom grada, a i njegova socijalna osnova je sve šira. Komunisti ne samo da su uspjeli stvoriti efikasan ilegalni pokret otpora koji je postizao značajne rezultate u obavje- štajnom radu, snabdijevanju partizana i diverzantskim akcijama već je također izvršio i veliki dio priprema za uspostavu nove vlasti. Za razliku od završetka Prvog svjetskog rata, kada državno-pravni polo- žaj BiH nije bio odmah riješen, pa tako ni status Sarajeva, sada poslije oslobođenja Sarajevo preuzima ulogu glavnog grada ponovo uspostavljene federalne jedinice BiH i njemu se odmah uspostavljaju vladine, partijske i druge ustanove. Međutim, za razliku od 1918. godine, kada posljednji austrougarski zemaljski poglavar general Stjepan Sarkotić uredno predaje vlast novom Narodnom vijeću, 1945. godine nova vlast u gradu ne zatječe praktično nikoga od nosilaca režima u periodu 1941-1945, osim nižeg činovništva. Svjesni počinjenih zločina i strahujući od osvete, nosioci režima NDH u Sarajevu u velikom broju napuštaju grad neposredno pred ulazak oslobodilaca. Rejonske komisije popisale su da je tačno 600 takvih lica, čije je prebivalište bilo u Sarajevu, napustilo grad u danima pred oslobođenje, ali je njihov broj sigurno bio veći. Sudbinu odbjeglih iz Sarajeva nije moguće u potpunosti tačno rekonstruirati. Neki su po završetku rata uhvaćeni i njima se sudilo, dio ih se, kao na primjer nadbiskup Šarić ili Srećko Rover, uspio dokopati Zapada, gdje su počeli emigrantski rad, ali je veliki broj njih prošao kroz “križne puteve”. Koliko je tu stanovnika Sarajeva stradalo, koliko je ostalo živo nakon marševa smrti i logora – teško je utvrditi. O tome se za vrijeme komunizma nije pisalo, te je postojeća literatura mala, a izvorna građa koja bi možda mogla baciti više svjetla na ovaj problem teško je dostupna. Veoma brzo po oslobođenju u Sarajevu funkciju gradske vlasti preuzima Gradski narodni odbor, imenovan odlukom ZAVNOBiH-a, a temelje nove vlasti položio je još ilegalni pokret za vrijeme rata. Zadatak nove gradske vlasti bio je zaista veoma težak. Trebalo je neodložno pristupiti mnogim teško rješivim problemima poput ishrane stanovništva, smještaja, brige za zdravlje... Međutim, i na primjeru upravljanja gradom u periodu neposredno nakon oslobođenja pokazalo se kako je često veoma neproduktivno provoditi političke ideološke postavke u praktičnu politiku po svaku cijenu, ali i kako je nova vlast u nekim slučajevima znala biti dovoljno fleksibilna i pragmatična. Iako je Sarajevo prije II svjetskog rata bilo važno uporište svih najvažnijih političkih stranaka, političko djelovanje građanskih snaga nakon oslobođenja jedva da se primjećuje. Nisu zabilježeni neki njihovi značajniji politički istupi, pokušaji organiziranja i slično. Ali, pri davanju ocjene o tome na kakav prijem su nove vlasti naišle, te kakvo je bilo stvarno političko raspoloženje građana Sarajeva treba biti veoma oprezan. Najprije nije bilo dozvoljeno nikakvo političko organiziranje izvan komunističke kontrole, nije bilo nezavisnih novina ili novina pod kontrolom drugih političkih grupa, niti nezavisnih ispitivanja raspoloženja javnosti, da bismo mogli dati pouzdanu ocjenu. Rezultate izbora iz 1945. ne smijemo potcijeniti s aspekta uspjeha komunista, tim prije što su ih na području Sarajeva i same vlasti ocijenile velikim uspjehom, ali ni izgubiti iz vida sve što im je prethodilo, od žestoke diskvalifikacije protivnika koji se nisu ni pojavili na izborima, zaglušujuće propagande, stalnog mitingašenja i slično. Sami izvori koje su iza sebe u Sarajevu ostavile gradske i partijske vlasti često su kontradiktorni. U kratkom vremenskom razdoblju davane su ponekad veoma suprotne ocjene, od toga da je situacija u gradu apsolutno pod kontrolom, da nova vlast uživa u narodu najširu podršku i drugo, pa do ocjena da Partija teško može naći oslonac u “malograđanskoj sredini”, da teško nailazi na pristalice među pripadnicima pojedinih naroda (posebno Hrvata) i sl. Ostali faktori koje treba uzeti u obzir su činjenica da socijalna struktura Sarajeva prije II svjetskog rata, u kojem su dominirali sitni posjednici i činovnici, nije pomagala razvoj radničkog pokreta, te da su nacionalne stranke upravo u BiH imale najveću podršku. S druge strane, pasivnost građanskih snaga u ratu ili njihova kolaboracija, veliki zločini okupatora i kvislinga, te herojska borba pokreta otpora u samome gradu koju su predvodili komunisti morali su dovesti do rasta ugleda Komunističke partije Jugoslavije u Sarajevu. Treba također imati u vidu i činjenicu da su nakon turbulentnog vremena mnogi bili spremni prihvatiti komunističku vlast, jer im je za razliku od nekih drugih opcija ona mogla ponuditi potrebnu osobnu sigurnost i egzistencijalni minimum. Tako je praktično nemoguće dati pouzdanu konačnu ocjenu o tome na kakav je prijem naišla nova vlast u Sarajevu i kakva je bila njena stvarna popularnost u drugoj polovini 1945. godine, posebno nakon primjene nepopularnih mjera u vezi sa stambenom politikom, nestašice hrane, pojave neetičkog ponašanja nosilaca vlasti... Na primjeru grada Sarajeva mogu se već početkom uspostave komunističke vlasti uočiti pojave devijantnog ponašanja koje će kasnije erodirati njen ugled. U tom periodu Partija se bori sa pojavom korupcije, protekcije, bahatog ponašanja i drugih pojava koje ruše njenu idealiziranu sliku. Ne može se reći da su takve pojave bile dominantne ili da su bile tolerirane. Međutim, strahujući za svoj ugled, Komunistička partija na samome početku postavlja posebna pravila za suđenja svojim članovima, jer je prije predaje redovnom tužilaštvu svoju ocjenu morala dati sama Partija. Tako je u začetku stvoren opasan presedan izmišljanjem imuniteta za članove KPJ. Od jednakosti pred zakonom za sve građane nije ispalo ništa. Gradski propagandni partijski aparat izgrađen je brzo i građani su lišeni bilo kakve mogućnosti informiranja osim službene. Novine su, naprimjer, po- čele ličiti na obične partijske pamflete, a ne na sredstvo informiranja građana. Ako neko nije čitao štampane novine, svugdje su bile okačene zidne novine. Građani su mogli pokazati osobnu inicijativu samo u razrađivanju i provođenju zadatih smjernica. U takvoj atmosferi ni zaista revolucionarno nove stvari, kao što je davanje političkih prava ženama i njihovo potpuno izjednačavanje s muškarcima pred zakonom, u praksi nije značilo mnogo. Šta su ženama mogla značiti jednaka politička prava s muškarcima kada su ona sustavno ograničena i jednima i drugima? Štaviše, neka pitanja iz oblasti ravnopravnosti spolova nisu nikada ozbiljno ni načeta tokom gotovo pola stoljeća komunističke vladavine upravo zbog izostanka javne rasprave i zabrane stvaranja nezavisnog nevladinog sektora, pa smo tek na početku 21. stoljeća bili svjedoci otvaranja rasprave o nasilju u braku, o zakonu o ravnopravnosti spolova, o ekonomskoj nejednakosti žena i slično. Slično je i sa radnicima. Iako je nova država formalno bila radnička, a privatno vlasništvo u privredi postepeno svedeno na minimum, već 1945. godine mogla su se čuti gunđanja iz radničkih redova zbog loših uvjeta rada, prekomjernog rada, slabih naknada i slično, a nezavisno radničko organiziranje, koje bi moglo artikulirati stvarne probleme ovog društvenog sloja, zabranjeno je i novouvedeni sindikat predstavljao je puku transmisiju Partije. Ukratko, primjer Sarajeva nakon oslobođenja 6. aprila 1945. pokazuje iskrenost komunista da stvore novo, pravednije društvo, da stvore novog “socijalističkog čovjeka”, ali se odmah u početku ispoljavaju tendencije koje jasno ukazuju da se ova utopija mogla provoditi samo na silu. Rezultati ove politike postali su jasni u krvavoj drami početkom 1990-ih godina. SARAJEVO IN 1945. THE ESTABLISHMENT OF NEW GOVERNMENT AND THE CREATION OF A NEW IDENTITY (Summary) Using primary sources I have tried to show in this paper, on the example of Sarajevo, how the change of government in 1945 reflected a change not only of a social and political system, but was also an attempt to build a new identity, so to say a new “socialist man”. Due to a lack of space, here we can only show the chapters linked to the establishing of a City administration and party organisation. Briefly, the example of Sarajevo after the liberation on the 6th April 1945 shows the sincerity of communists to create a new, more just society, to create a new “socialist man”, but at the very beginning there were certain tendencies which clearly show that this utopia could only be applied by use of force. The results of this policy have become clear in the bloody drama in the beginning of 1990 s